Our Lady of Hope Hospital
(exterior) (first floor) (second floor) |terminal =Our Lady of Hope Hospital terminal entries }} Our Lady of Hope Hospital is located near Vernon Square station in the ruins of Washington, D.C. in the Capital Wasteland. It's a good source for medical supplies and explosives, and it plays a role in the quest Reilly's Rangers. Layout There are entrances to the hospital from the square as well as the dry sewer. A broadcasting antenna has fallen from the hospital onto the Statesman Hotel, and the only way to enter the hotel's upper floors is by using this antenna as a bridge. First floor The first floor has a large number of super mutants, including at least 2 centaurs and 7 super mutant brutes. With the Broken Steel add-on, one may also encounter a large number of super mutant overlords throughout the building, most of which wield a tri-beam laser rifle or Gatling laser. The terminal that controls the turret system is located in a room in the northeast corner of the hospital lobby. On the east side of the first floor, there is an Average locked closet. Unlocking the closet reveals a still-functioning Mister Handy, who will proceed to wander the halls and attack centaurs and super mutants, although they will quickly destroy it. The closet also has 4 first aid boxes inside. In the eastern hallway, there is a rigged explosive baby carriage at the first ceiling lamp. In the north end of the building, in the lobby, there are several super mutants, as well as several traps, including: * A frag mine next to four fire extinguishers atop a gurney. * A grenade bouquet in the women's bathroom (to the right) rigged to a tripwire. * Both eastern bathrooms have microfusion cell traps built into one of the cisterns that will zap the player character if they drink from the toilet. Both hold plenty of microfusion cells. * A room to the northeast has 2 working computers, the one closest to the door has a tell-tale rotating sensor atop it, and using the back plate of it reveals a frag grenade trap (Explosives skill 45 to de-activate). This trap only activates when one attempts to use the front of the terminal. * On the top stair leading up to the second floor balcony are 2 frag mines. A super mutant will usually detonate these if he runs to attack the player character. Notable loot Related quest * Reilly's Rangers Notes * As one enters the large room with scaffolding, and super mutants in which appears to be what was once a waiting room, look up at the ceiling and notice that there is a hole in it. Shoot at the barrel poking out of it to make it fall out and stand back to watch a trail of skeletons and barrels fall to the ground. After everything has fallen out there appears to be a full skeleton hanging upside down by its leg out of the hole. When viewed at the right angle (or using tcl in the console), one can see another skeleton holding the dangling one up. * Upon entering, near the front doors to the hospital, there are two mutants sometimes standing in the middle of the front lobby (one patrols but always returns to speak with the other eventually). They discuss how they have not found any of the "green stuff" on their search. This is a reference to the Forced Evolutionary Virus. When the player character speaks with Reilly (leader of Reilly's Rangers) she mentions that the super mutants are around the hospital area in concentrated numbers as if they were searching for something. This is due to their efforts to locate more of the virus they once had at Vault 87 used to create their kind. * This place is one of the best sources of blood packs in the game. Appearances Our Lady of Hope Hospital appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs When dropping multiple items at the same time within the hospital, items beyond the first do not drop as expected but instead appear in the first floor room with the frag grenade computer trap, wall safe and Vernon Square exit. Gallery OLH_hospital_ground.jpg|First floor OLH_hospital_2nd.jpg|Second floor OLH hospital scaffold.jpg DC_Journal_of_IM_OL_of_Hope_ground_floor.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine, first floor DC_Journal_of_IM_OL_of_Hope_2nd_floor.jpg|Magazine on the second floor HospitalAd.png|Pre-War ad Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Krankenhaus Our Lady of Hope es:Hospital Our Lady of Hope ru:Больница Надежды uk:Лікарня Надії zh:希望女神医院